A Change In Time
by LeilaSana
Summary: Buu saga; Majin Buu and Gohan are facing each other; what happens if Buu finds Future Trunks' time machine (Bulma had been working on it for fun) and goes to the future to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo? Future Gohan will give them an idea, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1: Gohan's Arrival

Buu saga; Majin Buu and Gohan are facing each other; what happens if Buu finds Future Trunks' time machine (Bulma had been working on it for fun) and goes to the future to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo? Future Gohan will give them an idea, but will it work?

I don't own any characters.

Chapter 1: Gohan's Arrival

Snoring. Piccolo almost couldn't believe it; Buu was asleep right in front of them. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other. "Is he sleeping?" One whispered to the other, Piccolo wasn't paying attention to which one spoke. He blinked and they were suddenly right next to Buu and his eyes widened. What were they doing?! It seemed like they were investigating to see if the villain really did fall asleep.

Piccolo stared for a moment until Goten asked Trunks for a boost and that was when he interfered. "No! No boost, no boost! Are you two insane?" Both the kids looked over at him with a questioning look on their faces. "We finally get a chance to buy a little extra time, and you two want to wake him up?!" With the last word being spoken louder than usual, the Namekian's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to quiet himself down.

"You two are making me crazy! Now, listen up! Let's choose this time to prepare for the next fusion! Don't you get it? It's our only chance! Now, come on!" And with a grunt and a swipe on his forehead, Piccolo thought to himself _I'm getting too old for this. _Not a second after, he spun around, feeling a strong chi approaching.

Trunks and Goten went back to Piccolo after he told them to stay close. They tried to figure out who it was that was headed in their direction; they didn't acknowledge the fact that Buu had woken up. "I can't believe it!" Piccolo exclaimed. "It's Goku!"

The boys weren't sure of it, and it clicked with Goten just then. "No, it's my brother you guys! It's Gohan!" Trunks looked at him then. "Are you positive?"

Gohan chose that time to land in front of them, being stronger than when Buu had blasted him away the first time he had emerged. He looked behind him, a small smile on his face. "Hey guys."

Buu growled a bit, recognizing Gohan as he turned back. They both stared at each other for a moment before Gohan stepped forward, already sensing that the Earth was pretty much empty of life. It angered him, and his power spiked up a bit. Buu noticed, of course and grinned, pleased with himself.

Gohan snorted and then kicked him into the mountain, immediately forming the Kamehameha wave to chase after him. It hit and caused the mountain to explode. It was too easy.

Buu regenerated and charged at Gohan, throwing punches and kicks whenever he could. Gohan easily dodged them and then he grabbed Buu's antennae and spun him in a circle before letting him go. Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten had to move quickly to avoid Buu.

Gohan charged at Buu, gathering his chi to finish him off. "Masenko, HAAA!" A big blast hit Buu head on and blasted him to pieces. Gohan didn't hesitate; he blew each piece up until there were no pieces left of him.

No one moved for a moment. Goten broke the silence. "Is he gone?" Gohan looked at him for a moment and then back to where Buu had been disintegrated. "Yeah, Goten. I think he's gone."

Piccolo and Gohan both tried to feel Buu's chi, but it was definitely gone and they visibly relaxed. Trunks and Goten both cheered, and it seemed like it was all over. It was, for now. Gohan felt like there were more people alive than the three with him. "I think Dende's alive," he spoke up.

"Really?" Goten asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect that they could wish everyone back. Gohan nodded. "Let's find him!" With that, the four flew in search of survivors. Dende was found soon after their departure, and he was near where the lookout had once been. Gohan spotted him first. "There!" They landed and Dende smiled.

"It's great to see you. Where's Buu?" Dende asked.

"Gone. We won't have to worry about him anymore." Gohan's words caused a rough outburst and he turned to see Hercule there. The man looked upset and Gohan could understand why; Buu had been his friend.

"Where were you when Videl died?! And why did you have to kill Buu?" Hercule spat out. Gohan didn't say anything, but Dende spoke up. "We can wish everyone back Hercule."

That seemed to cool him off a little. "For now, I think it's best if we rest. We can search for the dragonballs when it's light out," Piccolo stated, looking at the sunset. "There's still a couple of houses that we can camp in." Everyone agreed, and they went in for the night, unaware of the dangers that would lie ahead.

DBZDBZ

So, that's the first chapter; I'm not the best writer in the world and I'm working on getting better. Please review! Question for you guys: Should Goku be brought back? I'll update if I get a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Future

I love seeing people favoriting my writing, and putting it on alert! Thank you! Also, thank you reviewer! You make a good point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 2: Into The Future

_15 years later_

Trunks powered up next to Goten, their look determined. They were training for the next attack. Things had gone downhill after Gohan beat Buu. They remembered that day too well, and Trunks still felt bad. He had stepped on the radar and broke it; not remembering how to fix it, they went to search anyway. It took them three years to get the dragon balls. They gathered to make their wish but somewhere someone lurked and killed Dende, and they were surprised to find Buu. He had taken off right after, cackling about some plan of his that he needed to prepare for.

That was why they were training but that was twelve years ago. Gohan and Piccolo were training with them, and they were also keeping watch on when Buu would return. Goten and Trunks matched each other's ki and got ready for the fusion dance. Soon, they were fused. "Yeah! We can take on Buu." Gohan and Piccolo sighed, shaking their heads.

"No, we're training right now, Gotenks." Gohan's voice was firm, and it caused Gotenks to look at him for a moment before they heard laughter. The trio spun around, in their fighting stance. There stood Buu, grinning.

"Thought you'd gotten rid of me, have you?" Buu chortled before continuing. "Oh, no. See, I let you think that. I found a useful tool that got me here. It's a time machine." The four were silent, though they knew what that meant. A small part of Buu had escaped and regenerated in the time machine.

"Why come to the future?" Gotenks wondered.

"Because I have a plan on how to win. And it's no fun with no audience," Buu replied, powering up. Gohan powered up as well.

They charged each other, fists meeting each other halfway before Gohan kicked him in the side, sending him into a mountain. Gohan smirked and flew after him, knowing he could win again. It was then that Buu let his huge blast go, catching the older demi-saiyan by surprise and going into the opposite mountain.

"Gohan!" Gotenks growled. He went to charge Buu but he was covered by some sort of gooey pink. Piccolo found himself in the same situation. Gohan forced himself to his feet and saw them. He rushed over but it was too late. The blobs took Gotenks and Piccolo and they were absorbed into Buu. His look changed, wearing the vest Gotenks wore. "You…You monster…"

Buu laughed at the newfound power. "Oh this is great!" Gohan flew at him and kicked him in the face and sending a Kamehameha wave after him. Buu dodged the wave and sent some ghost-like forms of himself after Gohan. Having seen this before, Gohan did his best to dodge them. Two of them hit and he fell to the ground, breathing hard. Buu laughed again. "That was too easy."

Gohan forced himself up on his feet, glaring up at the alien. His fists clenched, feeling like he let Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo down. But he would not go down without a fight. It was then that Buu put two fingers on his forehead, forming Piccolo's technique the Special Beam Cannon. Gohan's eyes widened and tried to dodge, but it took his arm and he screamed in agony before letting blackness overcome him.

When he awoke, hours later, Gohan was in the same spot he was before, his arm still detached. He forced himself up and looked around. It was nightfall. He didn't say a word, but he walked painfully into the house. As soon as he entered, Goku's voice was in his mind. "Gohan! I know where Buu left the time machine."

Gohan jumped a little bit, looking around. "Dad?"

Goku replied, "I'm speaking to you telepathically, son. You need to go back and warn the others, and save Dende! I have a plan."

"What is the plan then?" Goku told him, and Gohan had to wonder if it would even work…

DBZ

Thanks for reading! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3: Face To Face

Thanks again for the reviews! Here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Face To Face

_Present_

The darkness wasn't too far behind their tails as the demi-saiyans worked on getting the houses prepared for their stay-in. It was decided that Hercule and Dende would stay in the smaller house, and Goten, Trunks, and Gohan would stay in the other. Piccolo would most likely meditate outside the two houses, just to be safe. As they worked on setting everything up, Goten and Trunks goofed off and Gohan had to roll his eyes a few times at them.

Soon, the younger boys got sleepy and they were able to crawl into bed and fall asleep rather easily. Hercule did the same. Gohan lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before sleep was able to claim him. Piccolo never moved from his spot that night.

When morning came, Gohan was the first one to wake up. He quietly went to join Piccolo, who opened one eye to look at him for a moment and then closed it. "You didn't sleep very long," he grunted.

"I know."

Neither said anything for a while until Gohan asked, "Think I could meditate with you?"

"Last time you tried that, it interrupted my meditation." Piccolo smirked a bit. Gohan laughed a bit at the memory.

"That was a while ago."

"You're welcome to try." With that, Piccolo fell silent.

Gohan went into the lotus position, much like his best friend and he closed his eyes. They both sat still for a while before a stomach growl broke the silence. Gohan jumped a bit, but it wasn't from him. "Goten and Trunks are up," he said, amused. All he got in response from the Namekian was a grunt. As if on cue, Goten jumped on his older brother, yawning.

Gohan caught him with ease and smiled a bit. "Morning, sleepyhead. Hungry?" Goten nodded.

"Can I go fishing?" Goten asked, his eyes bright. Gohan nodded.

"Take Trunks with you." Trunks groaned at this; he wasn't a fan of fishing, but he supposed it was better than starving. Suddenly, they grinned at each other and raced each other to the lake. Gohan watched and briefly wondered if he should go with. A second later, Hercule got up and went to the lake. Faintly, he heard Hercule start shouting about fish being tossed at him. Piccolo grunted knowingly.

After they ate, they went in search of the dragon balls, Goten, Trunks and Gohan taking turns carrying Hercule and his dog until it came to lunch time. They flew down to take a small break, Goten and Trunks running off to play and Hercule chasing after his dog. Piccolo and Gohan stood in silence for a while before both going in the lotus position, looking at each other.

Piccolo regarded his student and best friend silently, amazed at how he's grown. He seemed more…confident about himself. He remembered when he had first met Gohan, unsure of his capabilities; heck, he didn't even know he had any, because his rage usually blinded him. But now, it seemed he knew exactly what went on when he fought and powered up to his maximum.

-_Now who's interrupting who during meditation?- _Gohan thought at Piccolo, amused. He opened his eyes to look at the Namekian.

Piccolo's thoughts were interrupted and he looked at Gohan for a moment before smiling slightly. –_Something's changed. You're different, but I can't quite put my finger on it.- _

Gohan told him all about the Z Sword and what happened with the training and Piccolo listened intently, only grunting at the end of the story. If he had that capability to do that for Gohan, he'd have done it a while ago, but alas he did not. He was grateful, though. Hearing Gohan had "died" had torn the Namekian up inside. Now that they were all finally at peace, he wouldn't have to worry about losing his best friend. At least, he hoped.

The sound of Dende landing caught their attention and they turned to greet him when they saw a ki blast shooting towards him. Both Gohan and Piccolo widened their eyes in protest and braced themselves for the inevitable. From the forest, however, another ki blast shot out and blocked Dende. "What?!" A shout came from above them and they saw Majin Buu.

"How…?" Gohan murmured and noticed they wore something different.

"I asked that, too." Mirai Gohan walked up from the forest. Goten and Trunks both chose that time to land next to Piccolo and blinked.

"There's two of you?" Goten asked Gohan, bewildered.

"No, I'm from the future," Mirai Gohan answered. Buu huffed in annoyance.

"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be MY show!" Frustration showed in his features.

Mirai Gohan sighed and lowered his voice. "You need to stall him. I have an idea, but I need to go take care of things. Be careful. He's absorbed…" Not able to say it, Gohan said, "people we love. If things go right, you can overpower him again." With that, he flew off.

Goten watched and said, "What people?"

Trunks looked at Buu and then said, "Hey…that vest…isn't that our vest when we're fused?" The group realized that it was, in fact, that very vest and they both fell silent, Gohan going in a fighting stance.

Buu laughed. "Oh, this'll be great!" With that, he lunged at Gohan, and Gohan lunged back. Both were blocking kicks and punches and throwing punches at each other. Buu then used Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze attack, which in turn caused Gohan to look at the ghosts with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't touch them! They'll blow up!" Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten yelled as Gohan was about to punch one. Each watched in anticipation as Gohan dodged some. Eventually they all caught up to him and left him in a whir of smoke.

The smoke cleared and Gohan weakly landed his feet in front of them. "Okay, well, this isn't exactly going as planned."

"In order for it to not go as planned, you need to have a plan. So tell me, Gohan, what is your plan to defeat me?" Buu laughed at its absurdity. "That's right, you can't now."

Gohan clenched his fists and wondered how Buu seemed to know exactly his fighting style. He recalled Mirai Gohan saying he absorbed a couple people. Goten and Trunks, obviously, but they didn't know his fighting style the way Buu seemed to at the moment.

Almost as if he read his mind, Buu smirked and put two fingers on his forehead. "I've wanted to do this for a while, Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened as the Special Beam Cannon that Piccolo normally used came barreling to him, and he quickly covered his face with his arms, flying into the mountain and losing a lot of energy. Goten, Trunks and Piccolo watched with wide eyes, the trio getting angry at Buu now.

Gohan climbed out of the rubble painfully, glaring at the pink monstrosity. That last stunt Buu pulled had taken its toll on the demi-saiyan. He could only hope that Mirai Gohan had a plan, because they were all running out of time.

Mirai Gohan did and he was currently reaching out to Supreme Kai. Soon, Kabito appeared in front of him, looking quite unhappy at the fact that he was messenger boy, and bringing this future person to King Yemma.

One review gets another chapter! If I get more reviews, I'll be so happy.


End file.
